


Heart is Full

by Sacredillusionist



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Build up, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monster Prom, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Slow Burn, Well I made one, You think it’s gonna be Miranda and oz, but then bam it’s actually Liam and oz, why isn’t their an ending where you skip prom with your vampire boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: Brian, Vicky, Amira, and Oz all make a deal that if none of them can find a date to prom they’ll all go as a group.Only everyone else has a date and Oz is having a little trouble wooing the mer-princess.





	Heart is Full

**Author's Note:**

> I like oz and Liam. I wish there was more things for them.

“So if none of use can get dates we will just go together right?” Vicky sat next to Oz who remained silent as usual. Both Brian and Amira looked incredibly bored but nodded.

This was serious. This was prom. Monster fucking prom.

“Let’s try our best not to go alone.” Oz adds, their soft voice echoing in their classmates head. The blob shifted on Oz’s shoulder, it’s small stick like hands waving-trying so hard to get their attention.

“And not purposely hurt anyone else’s chances!” It added in oz’s voice, but a slight octave higher.

“Obviously.” Brian added, rolling his blackened eyes before shifting over at Vera her snakes wrapping around her hands as they eyed the group suspiciously.

Were they that suspicious? Oz definitely thought so.

“What’s the plan then?!” Amira slammed her hand down on the desk, her hair bursting wildly for a moment with excitment mirroring her expression.

“Well, who is everyone thinking of asking?” Vicky asked loudly, motioning around them. Eyes widening, the shadow on Oz’s shoulder leaned closer to her waving its arms trying to quiet her.

“Don’t be so loud!!” It yelled in a hushed tone as Vicky covered her mouth.

“We know Amira has been crushing on Damien since the beginning of the year.” Brian stated pointedly as their pyro friend leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

“And? At least I’m not the only one with a death wish since you’ve been staring at Vera and her snakes in class every day.” She spat out, her fire seemed to always reflect her mood as it raged defensively.

“I think... I’ll ask Polly! We’d have so much fun!” Vicky clapped her hands excitedly. Oh yeah. Fun. If you wanted to get fucked up on cocaine and end up raging for two weeks straight on the ultimate whisky. Oz couldn’t help but shrink in their desk when everyone turned their eyes to them.

“Ah well, um, I haven’t really thought much about it yet.” Oz added wordlessly, implanting the words into their minds.

“Leave it to Oz to space out like that.” Vicky rolled her eyes. “Well hurry up and decide. Prom is in three weeks.” She reminded them.

Oz nodded, another blob forming to pat their shoulder sympathetically. Oz had an event ahead of them.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Instead of focusing on a date Oz decided to help their friends out as much as possible. Using their shadows to skulk around they would let Amira know when Damien was skipping in the bathroom; or when Polly was at the lunch table trying to decide what drugs she liked best so Vicky could intervene.

It kept them too busy to think about their own date. Especially when Miranda constantly hounded Oz for help. She wanted to make Liam prom king? Perhaps they were kindred spirits. Trying to help their friends achieve their highschool glory.

Honestly, Oz just wanted to read his Dragon Heat fan fiction in peace. Why was prom such a big deal to everyone? 

“Oh! Oz! Dear co-conspirator! Liam won’t put his name on a ballet! What ever shall we do? All our planning will be for naught.” Miranda touched the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

“Why not just rig it?” The shadow blob on their shoulder spoke drawing Miri’s attention to fromtheir face.

“Oh such a grand and ingenious idea little friend of Oz’s-“ she clapped her hands together. “If you cannot win an election- daddy always says you can just buy it!” She giggled happily. Oz’s white eyes seemed to narrow, their brow knitting together-puzzled at the morality the idea. Oh well- it wasn’t Oz’s money, who were they to stop her?

 

 -.-.-.-

 

“Dude. Miranda’s probably just trying to get close to you.” Brian stated. They sat in the bathrooms. Oz sitting on the sinks, their feet crossed underneath them while their friend worked on his jacket.

“You think?” The words fluttered between them noiselessly.

“Why don’t we all go out? And you invite Miri. If she’s into you it will be obvious.” He responded dully. “I’m not getting anywhere with Vera and you haven’t even tried getting a date.” He added, this was true- oz hadn’t been trying super hard especially knowing that if their friends also failed then Oz wouldn’t be alone.

“Let’s invite Vera and Miri out to hang out this weekend.” Oz agreed. Amira and Vicky seemed to be getting along with their dates just fine. The only ones struggling seemed to be them.

Leaning back against the wall Oz fished the fan fiction book from their bag.

“If you’re just going to read porn in front of my face I’m going to go back to class.” Brian added, pulling his jacket back on.

Oz didn’t even look up, instead one of their many shadow blobs just waved happily at him, sending him off.

 

-.-.-.-

 

“We brought Liam since he’s being lame and antisocial.” Vera explained to the group as he purple vampire let out an uncomfortable growl.

“For the last time Vera- I am in protest of the extremely mainstream and redundancy of the high school social norms-” He started, Miri yawned however, before quickly cutting him off.

“Ever since our dearest Liam has become instagram famous he’s been even more like a loner!” Miranda pouted giving Oz a mischievous look. Oh right, co-conspirator. That.

“Well then what if we do something deviating from social normalcy? Instead of going out why don’t we go in?” Oz suggested, their blob speaking as it traveled around to their other side, near where Liam stood, shifting so uncomfortably.

“As in?” Everyone seemed interested now as Brain prompted them, putting Oz on the spot.

“Game night!” Another blob seemed to form off the left side of his neck.

“Yes games! We can go to someone’s place and play board games.” Miranda seemed to touch her hand to her chest. “Liam you have many oddities at your place that are good for the games of the boards.” She leaned on him, Oz felt a sense of jealousy rise in his chest. Perhaps Brian had been wrong- maybe she was trying to spend time with Liam?

“Oddities? Many of the board games I own are handcrafted mixtures of several games at once. Have you ever tried to play ‘ _Sorry_! I cannot _Guess_ which _Clue_ will unlock _Chess_.” Liam sneered, obviously no one had played that, and he knew it.

“God, this night will go on for-fucking-ever.” Vera rolled her eyes. It seemed everyone was in agreement with a board game night.

While they walked, Oz pulled their book free, the tiny shadow blobs watching their footing as they read and walked. At least until they felt Brian smack them and push Oz abruptly into Miranda. The princess squealed as they tried to catch themself-and her from falling.

“I must say Oz! How clumsy you must be.” Yeah Oh if only. “Too bad one of my Serfs hadn’t come tonight to take the hit for me..”she seemed to pout, the blob turned around to shoot Brian a glare. Only instead Oz saw Vera looking extremely amused with him.

“Well you two seem to be getting along just fine.” Oz shot the retort telepathically into Brian’s mind who gave them a thumbs up in return.

“Ah! Oz walk between Liam and I- lest you trip again.” She added sweetly pulling Oz between Liam and herself. The vampire looked cooly at them, his eyes downcast at the book within their hands.

“What an asinine piece of fiction.” He retorted, one of the shadow blobs seemed to shrink away in embarrassment, oz’s cheeks tinting pink unable to say anything.

“Weren’t you also reading the newest chapter two days ago?” Vera piped up from behind them. Liam’s ears seemed to grow red from he embarrassment of being called out.

“I- I was reading it Ironically- no one could read it in such a serious tense when it is full of overly flowery prose and nonsensical over the top sex scenes-“ he stammered to recover his pride. Oz felt himself smile a little. Oh yeah, Liam totally liked reading Dragon porn. 

“I think it holds a certain creative mindset to produce nearly 300 chapters with nothing being repetitive- even more so as a fan fiction.” Oz mentioned pointedly, the words pushed into the vampires mind. Liam eyed oz, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

“I suppose that is one way to look at it. I agree wholeheartedly since I too like to read it.” He added, a small smile forming in return. They stared at each other for a minute. Miranda next to him giggling.

 

-.-.-.

 

“I knew it! Was this your plan? To mock the outcast with your nefarious scheming.” Liam huffed at him, his yellow eyes bright with distrust aimed at Miranda and Oz. No- that wasn’t- what? “And you- you planned to make me a fool this entire time? What was all that prancing around about Oz for then?!” He snapped at Miranda who’s eyes darkened. 

“If you were one of my subjects, daddy would have your skin flayed from your very body!” She argued, her cheeks bright pink. Oz said nothing even as Miranda protested for them-albeit really badly. “I’m sorry, but we were just trying to help you.” She huffed, tilting her nose up to look down at him. It was too late the hipster vampire already had stormed off in annoyance. Miranda looking helplessly between the two of them. What was Oz supposed to do?

“We should apologize correctly.” Their soft voice came out of one of the blobs. Miranda’s deadly expression snapped back to such an innocent smile almost immediately. 

“Oh my! You’re ever so right. How can we possibly make it up to him!?” She stared at them,wishing for an answer. Oz had no reply- if money got them into this mess, money would get them out.

 

-.-.-.-

 

“Damien and I are going to prom!” Amira announced to their group, why did they even go to class- surely it wasn’t to study.

“Congrats!” Vicky beamed happily at her friend. “Polly said yes to me too! We even started planning a wicked after party!” Brian and Oz both exchanged looks, it seemed they were the only two dateless.

“When do you plan to ask Vera?” Oz added into their minds.

“Tonight- she invited me out on a dinner date. I feel like it’s a test.”

“Definitely a test.” Amira agreed. Brain grunted. Oz felt themself shift uncomfortably.

“Miri and I may have accidentally pissed off Liam. I suppose once we get that settled I can ask her.” Oz added, their voiceless worlds were obviously stressed.

“Who cares about Liam. You don’t want to go to Prom with Liam you want to go with Miranda!” Vicky reminded him. A deep voice behind them cleared his throat. All four of them turned to look and see Liam with his arms crossed in annoyance.

“Could you be any more cliche? Gossiping in class like a bunch of mundane humans. I despise people like you.” It felt like the words were pointedly aimed at Oz, the thought made their heart drop.

“It is not-“ They started in protest speaking to Liam’s mind-

“Could you get out of my head, Freak.” He hissed at them making Oz recoil.

“Hey don’t bully Oz- that’s just how they speak.” Amira shot up in defense.

“Bully? Me? As if I would do something so cliche? What do you take me for? Human? Laughable. Besides isn’t Oz the bully here?” Yellow eyes narrowed, why was he so hurt? What had Oz done to offend him so much? Both Oz and Miranda had apologized so many times to the vampire.

“Oz doesn’t have a mean bone in their body!” Vicky slammed up in protest too. Oz raised their hands to rake through their hair, their panic levels rising as the blobs around them seemed to bounce, expanding and shrinking, the cloud of darkness constantly swirling around their feet seemed to move anxiously.

“Oh no-“ Oz’s voice came out distorted with panic from the blob on his shoulder.

“Please no.” Another added as it blew up into a bigger blob before releasing like a balloon.

Oz’s mouth opened, pulling apart like jagged darkness, as if they were ripping their lips apart. A stressed scream erupting. The shadows swirled around them, crawling up their body, melding with their skin as it cocooned around Oz and held them tightly before sliding back into the ground and disappearing, leaving their seat entirely empty.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Miranda found them first, hiding within the shadows of the tree outside.

“Oz everyone is looking for you! Liam is really sorry-“ she started when she saw their white eyes shifting uncomfortably in the shadow of the tree.

“Please leave me, Miri.” Their soft voice entered her mind.

“Not likely! A fair ruler does not leave her distressed subjects.” Oz wanted to mention they were not her subject, but why bother. They just wanted this all to end, the stress was tremendous over something as asinine as prom. 

“Will you go to prom with me?” There Oz said it. It would be done and over with. Mirada looked stunned for a second she desperately searched for a face to address, but Oz was still absorbed in the shadow.

“Oz- come out so we can talk about this.” She finally stated. Oz did as they were told, their body reforming as they stepped into the light, detaching from the shadows. “I’m sorry but I can’t go with you-“ she began quickly. “Not only are we are different levels of class- and I- I mean what about?” She looked so lost for words, was this what rejection felt like?

“No need to explain.” Oz responded, somehow he didn’t feel too disappointed, nothing had hurt him as much as Liam practically assaulting him with words.

“I like you! But… as a friend oz.” Well great what a cop out, now Oz would have to go alone to prom. If they even went at all.

 

-.-.-.-

 

It was prom, Oz could see on Instagram everyone was posting pictures of their dresses and suits. Their dates the party. Yet Oz was at home, content with sitting in their bed curled up with the new chapter of Dragon Heat. Miri seemed to be happy going with Scott, and Oz truly felt happy for her. Vicky still invited him to prom, yet Oz wasn’t keen on the idea of showing up alone. It wasn’t like they were the coven. They were all one person anyways right?

After an hour or so of reading the new intense  chapter Oz felt as though they were going to explode if they didn’t talk about it, but they also knew everyone who read it was at prom. Curse their needed to share their thoughts and emotions with a fellow dracofiles, decisively they took to the message boards.

 

 **Delectsanguine400** :

_The new chapter is absolutely corrosive to the plot the author has spent the past 200 chapters. All of the artful build up and characterization has been completely shuttered for the overly cliche, sudden love triangle that is used to make one character overly appealing. It is disturbing to watch such an otherworldly series take the tumble instead of rising against mainstream pop culture._

Oz read the response, and Oz couldn’t help but agree. Albeit maybe a little less pretentiously- they definitely felt like it was a sell out.

 

 **Yellowbrickroad** :

_Well said sanguine. It is so disappointing to see them make the character more 2 dimensional. And dare I say- human._

 

They continued this nonsense-bashing the new chapter until one of the moderators kicked their thread out. To which Oz responded with creating a new one to start over. Sanguine seemed to comment almost immediately.

 

 **Delectsanguine400** :

_Who knew spending prom night at home could be so delightful-meeting a fellow free thinking deviant._

 

 **Yellowbrickroad** :

 _I am also avoiding prom night. After some misadventures i decided to spend the night curled up with the new chapter, but now I am sorely disappointed_.

 

 **Delectsanguine400** :

_I believe a celebratory dinner is in order. Fighting the status quo and combating normalcy against the peer pressure of friends can dredge up quite an appetite. Perhaps we can continue to bash such a pretentious humanzied piece of literary monstrosity in person? I’ll head to fries and guys at 9:00 pm will you be there?_

 

Before Oz had a chance to respond the thread was kicked from the forums again.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Oz was always early to everything. They sat at the bar with their food waiting patiently for their new friend. It was exactly 8:59 when Oz felt someone pull out the chair next to them and sit down. Liam sat down and raised his hand to motion the waiter over.

“I should have expected an early arrival from you. You’re not one follow the fashionably late cliche.” He said as the waiter took his order. A blood shake and a plate of fries.

“Liam? Why are you not at prom? You’re prom king-“ Oz started, Liam shot them a dangerous glare that made them quiet down.

“We really had no ill will. Miranda came to me with the idea to make you prom king- I thought it was a nice gesture.” Oz began, finally it was their chance to apologize “I am sorry if we hurt you.”

“That wasn’t what hurt me-“ Liam started, pausing as his shake was set in front of him, instead of pulling his phone out to take a picture he slid a straw in carefully and took a sip. Blood- of course he could drink it. Oz knew this had to be a serious conversation if Liam wasn’t taking the time to instagram his food. “Straightforward communication is so mainstream I’m only doing it out of irony for this situation so listen up once.” He spoke, he wasn’t looking at them, instead he wrapped both hands around his shake and looked down at it. “I wasn’t upset you and Miri were trying to help me. I was upset she was the one you chose to ask to prom.” Oz blanched, what? Was Liam implying that he wanted them to ask him to prom? Reality hit them like a weight of bricks.

Miranda bringing Liam along when they went out, Miranda roping Oz into helping him, Miranda turning oz down. She wasn’t trying to help Liam- she was trying to help Oz with Liam.

“I feel stupid.” Oz admitted shamefully.

“I should also apologize for causing such a scene in class. My actions were so mainstream you’d think they were out of a classic 80’s movie about a group of teenage misfits.” He finished, taking a large sip of his drink. “I’m over 400 years old, I should have not behaved in such a way.” He finished. Oz smiled sweetly the blob on their hand looking at Liam with such an intense curiosity.

“I didn’t want to go with Miranda. I went along with it because I thought I was supposed too. Do you think that’s too cliche of me?” Oz asked him, finally looking up at him.

“A little.” His tone was dry, “yet, I’ll overlook it this once if it means you’ll go to Polly’s after prom party- party with me?” Liam asked. Oz felt the vampires fingers touch theirs, carefully the blob shifted into Oz’s body, reappearing on their shoulder as Oz took his hand.

“I’d like too.” They agreed happily. “Everyone will have changed out of their formal attire, that means we should put on ours- if we are to go all out.” Oz added in his mind. Liam’s expression brightened.

“So clever- Oz, you shadowy minx.” He admired them as their fingers intertwined, locking together. It sealed the deal naturally, but Oz still had to ask:

“Liam De Lioncourt, will you go to the prom after party with me?”

 


End file.
